Welding is a fabrication process used to join together two components of similar material through the application of heat and a filler material. Welding can be done manually or autonomously via a welding robot. Manual welding can be inconsistent in both quality and appearance. This can be especially true when the seam is welded by different technicians.
When welding a seam using a robot welder, the robot is generally pre-programmed to execute the same sequence of movements at the same locations and with the same welding parameters (e.g., speed, power, feed rate, etc.) each time the robot is presented with the two components. In this way, a very repeatable weld may be created. However, even though the same type of components can be repeatedly welded by the same robot, each component may be slightly different due to manufacturing tolerances, and/or presented to the robot in a slightly different manner (e.g., position and/or orientation). As a result, the void between the components that is to be filled with molten material may not always be the same shape and size. Yet the robot welder may still execute the same weld sequence. Accordingly, each weld may turn out different and, in some situations, the resulting weld may not have the quality and/or appearance required for a particular application.
An exemplary welding method is disclosed in U.S. Patent Application Publication 2013/0197683 of Zhang et al. that published on Aug. 1, 2013 (“the '683 publication”). In particular, the '683 publication discloses a method for manufacturing a part in layers. The method includes slicing a 3-D model of the part into layers, the number of layers depending on a required dimensional accuracy of the part. The method also includes planning a modeling path according to slicing data of the 3-D model, and generating numerical control codes for model processing. The method further includes performing fused deposition modeling of wire material onto a substrate layer using a welding gun according to a track specified by the numerical control code for each layer.
Although the method of the '683 publication may allow for creation of an irregular 3-D object through welding, the '683 publication does not disclose origination of the corresponding model. In addition, while the method may be capable of producing a part, it may lack the necessary control to join two components together. Further, the '683 publication may only be capable of material deposition, which may limit broad applicability.
The present disclosure is directed to overcoming one or more of the shortcomings set forth above and/or other problems of the prior art.